Santa's Little Helper
by WintersBlaze
Summary: InuKag Christmas, the most jolliest time of the year. Well, Sort of. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are elfs at the Santa exhibit at the mall in Tokyo. But this year something is different about Santa.
1. White Confetti

**_Santa's Little Helper_**

A/N: This is now my second fanfic. Yay! Please send in reviews and tell me what you think and any suggestions! Enjoy!

**Quote of the day: **Why is Christmas just like a day at the office? You do all the work and the fat guy with the suit gets all the credit

**Fact of the day: **A traditional Christmas dinner in early England was the head of a pig prepared with mustard.

**Chapter 1: Untitled**

**Santa's Little Helper**

**By WintersBlaze**

The time for Christmas had come. Tinsel and holly had been hung all around the mall along with mistletoe, which hung proudly from its perch under the door. The snow machines had been turned on and it sprinkled white confetti from high above onto the people below. The mall was busy with everyone from young to old doing their holiday shopping.

'_Could the elves from the Christmas exhibit please report to the central office.'_

From above, the loud speaker shook with the sound of the mall supervisor's voice. A young girl hopped up suddenly from behind a tower of wrapped empty boxes and walked in the direction of the central office.

Kagome's elf shoes jingled as she walked across the confetti-covered ground. Pulling of her red and green hat her dark hair cascaded down her back where it landed about half way. Christmas had always been her favorite time of the year. Not only did everything look so much beautiful at Christmas, Kagome seemed to appreciate everything she had more at Christmas. Tilting her head up to admire the decorations, she looked out the skylight. Gray, gloomy clouds hung over head the mall, making the ceiling look blended with the mass of gray. Although Kagome loved Christmas, it also brought back bed memories.

**--Flashback—**

"_Hurry, hurry we've got to get them into an emergency room now!"_

_Kagome could hear faint voices, as her vision kept getting blurry and black. Where was she? All she could she were blurry faces and red liquid, and twisted metal. She tried to lift her leg but a sneering pain shot threw her body which made her cry out in pain and wince as she lay there feeling helpless. Reaching up to her neck she felt a hard plastic neck brace, which was sustaining her from turning her neck. She darted her dark eyes back and forth trying to get a glimpse of someone or something, anything, but she couldn't. The loud siren noises wouldn't stop, it was just a continuous sound. _

"_3, 2, 1, clear"_

_She could hear people saying that over and over and then hearing long beep and a thump every time. The sirens, the noise, the people yelling, what was happening? She couldn't take it. Make it stop! Her tears began to gather up and run down her burning cheeks and the salty tears stinged the deep cuts on her face. She raised her hand to wipe her numb cheek, and felt blood all over her hand. _

_Someone appeared above her, but she could hardly make out the face._

"_It's going be okay sweetie, Mommy's here, every things going to be ok" _

'_Mommy! What happened, Mommy?' Kagome tried to yell out but all she could manage was small squeaks and groans._

_Her mother looked sadly at her straining daughter "Shhhh…don't talk honey," her mother said as she stroked her head. An officer came towards them with a sad look._

"_Mrs. Higurashi?"_

"_Yes officer? What is it?"_

"_Your daughter will be fine, but I'm afraid your husband is in bad condition, we have to take him to a hospital"_

_Mrs. Higurashi let out a choke as the tears began to form, "Ok thank you officer"_

_The officer nodded and walked away. "I'm sorry ma'am"_

_Kagome's vision got better and she was able to see her mother keeping in sobs._

"_Mommy, why are you crying?" she croaked_

_Mrs. Higurashi looked down surprisingly at her daughter "You and your father were in a awful car accident, and he…."_

"_What mommy what about daddy?"_

"_He's going to be gone for a little while" Mrs. Higurashi let tears leak from her eyes and down her cheeks, as she smiled sadly down at her daughter._

_Kagome looked confused up at her mother. "So, he back right, Mommy? Daddy will be back to open presents tonight right?" _

_Kagome held so much innocence in her voice and her eyes that her mother couldn't help but keep in a harsh sob._

"_Mommy?"_

"_I want you to get some sleep okay?"_

_Kagome nodded and closed her eyes and tried to sleep but it was useless._

_The footsteps of paramedic came closer, and Kagome could almost sense the sorry in his voice. _

"_I'm sorry, Mrs. Higurashi, but your husband didn't make it"_

_A tear ran down Kagome's cheek, going unnoticed. The last thing she heard was the sob of a grieving woman before she blacked out._

**--End Flashback**—

Kagome still remembered that day well. Christmas day. She was 7 years old when that happened. Tears welled up her eyes, but she kept them back. She didn't want to look like she was crying when she got to the supervisors office.

Today the mall hired a new person to be the Santa at the Christmas exhibit in the middle of the mall. It was always the same person. Fat, old, and bald. Anything different and she would have thought the world was ending. Turning the corner the large sign was placed over a door, signifying the main office. Gripping the door she turned it to the left and push it open. She looked in and what she saw shocked her.

She saw a man.

No not a man, a boy.

"Kagome, I'd like you to meet Inuyasha." Supervisor made a motion at Inuyasha as if someone were to say something.

"Feh."

Kagome stood there aghast. "But he looks only 17."

Inuyasha glared at her and crossed his arms. "What you got a problem with that, wench?"

Kagome raised her eyebrows at him. "My name is Kagome. Not Wench."

"Whatever" Inuyasha muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Kagome fumed 'Stupid insolent little butt.'

The supervisor chuckled at their little feud and brought out a costume for Inuyasha and gave to him. "This is your costume, and…" Turning around, he pulled out a pillow from behind his desk. "This is your pillow."

Inuyasha stared at the pillow. "What the hell is that for?"

The supervisor laughed. "Well, Santa doesn't have six pack you know."

"Fine" Inuyasha grumbled as he snatched the pillow from the superintendent.

The superintendent turned to Kagome and gave her a jolly grin. "Kagome can you show him to the exhibit."

Inuyasha walked toward Kagome. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to moved?"

Kagome shot him a look. If looks could kill Inuyasha would be withering on the ground in pain at that moment. "Whatever."

Kagome led him over to the exhibit and she walked over to the rope and unhooked it. "You can change in the house, and then come out and I'll tell you what you have to do."

"Feh." He ducked into the house and Kagome rolled her eyes.

She let out a breath and slumped down in the large red chair. Santa's chair.

She saw two people come through the main doors of the mall. Not exactly a unusual sight, but when they're in elf suits, there not your everyday shoppers. Those two people were Sango and Miroku, they also worked at the exhibit. They heard that they were getting a new Santa today, and were looking forward to what old man they picked this year.

"So how goes the adventures of the new Santa?" she joked as she leaned on the back of the chair. "Old, fat, bald…"

Kagome sighed and slumped down even more "Try seventeen."

Sango eyes widened and Miroku made himself noticed by chocking on his coffee. "What are you sure?" Sango said she thumped Miroku on the back with her hand.

"Yeah, and he's a real jerk" Kagome snorted.

As if on cue, Inuyasha suddenly banged on the house and hollered. "How do I get this damn pillow in!"

Kagome gave Miroku and Sango and 'Help me' look and they chuckled and then left to organized the fake present. Kagome groaned and yelled back "You have to undo the belt first!"

A faint 'feh' was heard in reply.

---

People had started to line up at the front of the gate with their children, hoping to see Santa and get their picture taken with him. Kagome could hear the door to the house being opened and children starting to get antsy. "Hey look! Santa!" One child chimed. He had bright red hair and green eyes. Kagome couldn't help but smile at his child ness.

"Hey wench you're my chair." That broke the mood.

"Inuyasha you have to be nice to the children, listen to them and tell them what they want."

"Yeah, I know." he snorted.

Kagome gave him a 'you better not screw this up' look and called over the first child to come forward.

Kagome smiled sweetly at the child that had the red hair. "Why hello there, what's your name?"

"I'm Shippo! And I'm four!" Shippo smiled proudly that he knew how old he was.

Kagome picked up Shippo and put him on Inuyashas knee. The little boy laughed. "Hi, I'm Shippo! I'm four!"

Kagome got ready for Inuyasha rudeness and cruelness, but it never came. "Hey Shippo, and what do you want for Christmas?"

Shippo started listing off the different things he wanted for Christmas. Kagome grinned at the two. "---And I want a teddy bear, and a toy truck, oh and a mommy and a daddy!"

Inuyasha frowned at the kid. "A mommy and a daddy?"

Shippo grinned like a child at Inuyasha. "Yeah, I'm from the orphanage!"

Inuyasha messed up the kid's hair and smiled. "Well, I'll see what I can do." Kagome picked up Shippo and put him back on the ground. "See ya later Santa."

Shippo skipped off toward a larger group of children. 'That must be the orphanage group.' Inuyasha thought as he felt another kid being placed on his knee. Inuyasha looked down at the kid. "Hello what do you want for Christmas?"

The kid looked up at him. His eyes grew wide. "MOMMY!"

The kid started crying hysterically and Kagome took him and brought him back to his mother. Inuyasha sweat dropped and looked back at all of the kids in line. This was going to be a long day.

A/N: Ok the first chapter is done! Send in reviews and tell me what you think! Its not hard just click the pretty blue button.


	2. Red Velvet Rope

Santa's Little Helper 

A/N: Well, the second chapter is now written. I got like 7 review for one chapter that is probably the most I've ever gotten. I'd like to thank to all the people who reviewed the first chapter. I appreciate it.

**Psychowolf14: Yah, the flashback was sad I wrote it a long time ago, but then I forgot about it, I found it recently so I decided I'd put it in there. Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like my story.**

**Prator: Lol, glad you like it. I think.**

**neon blue: Thanks much for reviewing!**

**Nomadgirl66: Yah, it is a little hard to imagine Inuyasha in a Santa isn't it lol. Maybe I'll draw a picture. Thanks for reviewing.**

**remix-69er: Thank you **

**Nicki003: Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**ra: Lol. Thank You kindly!**

Quote of the Day: Blessed is the season, which engages the whole world in a conspiracy of love. - Hamilton Wright Mabi 

**Fact of the Day: **The first printed reference to Christmas trees appeared in Germany in 1531.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: Red Velvet Rope

Santa's Little Helper

By WintersBlaze

- - - -- - - - - - - - -

Saturday. The most busy the day of the week both at the mall and at the Christmas exhibit. Yesterday, hadn't been easy for Kagome or Inuyasha. With screaming kids and a mad Santa it hadn't made Kagome's job any easier. Kagome was sure today would be better, because Inuyasha now knew what do to right?

Kagome opened the car doors as a gust of wind greeted her with a chilly welcome. Bundling up in her jacket more she walked blissfully to the main entrance. Winter had always been her favorite season. She loved the cold, and while people called her crazy for liking it, the frost that nipped at her cheeks made her feel like she still existed. Stepping up the last small concrete step, she pulled her bare hand out of the warm pocket and grabbed the cold metal handle. She pulled but it wouldn't budge. Of course! How could she forget? They were doing construction at the main entrance, she was supposed go through the back.

Sighing, she let her hand slip off of the door handle and she turned and walked to her right. Her feet dragged across the damp cement with each step. Looking out toward the parking lot, a person with silver hair suddenly stepped out of a black jeep and walked into the mall through the doors.

Kagome copied him and walked towards the doors. 'That must have been Inuyasha.'

She didn't understand why he was always so mean to people, but when a small child came he turned into a total softy. He was a strange one he was. Clear glass doors came into view and she gripped the handle and pulled towards her. Walking a little ways into the mall, she felt the warmth start to surround her, so she took off her jacket and hung it over her arm. Blue neon lights came into view that said 'Tama Café.'

It was almost a tradition now that Kagome, Miroku and Sango switched days and bought coffee for everyone. Inside the café was cozy, but there was one thing Kagome wasn't wild about.

"Hey, Kagome!" And that thing was Hojo.

"Hi, Hojo. How are you today?" Kagome said with a warm smile as she walked up to the counter.

"Very good, thanks for asking! The usual I guess?"

The smile plastered on Hojo's face along with the blush made Kagome want to run as she knew what was coming next. "That's right."

Hojo pushed down the lever that spilled the hot liquid in the cup. "So, I was just wondering…" He spoke to Kagome not looking at her with a blush on his face. "What are you doing this Saturday because I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie with me."

Kagome picked up the four coffee cups that now sat in the cardboard holder and looked up at Hojo. "I don't if I can, I'm going to be busy tonight, sorry Hojo."

Hojo's eyes looked disappointed but he still kept that smile on his face. "Oh, well, maybe another time! Bye Kagome."

"Bye Hojo" Kagome chirped before she turned around and let out a slow breath.

Would he ever take a hint? He had been chasing after ever since grade 8. Maybe she should go on a date with him, then he might stop asking her.

Walking into the Christmas exhibit, Sango saw the look on her face and chuckled. "Hojo again?"

Kagome nodded. Sango smiled and took her coffee.

"Yay! Coffee! Coffee!" Miroku hollered childishly behind a pile of boxes. Jumping up he ran over, grabbed his coffee and took whiff of it. He smiled.

Kagome giggled at him and shook her head before walking away to find Inuyasha. The door to the small house was open and Kagome stuck her head in to look. She saw Inuyasha struggling once again to get the pillow under the shirt.

"Hey, Inuyasha I got you-" Kagome stopped when she saw his face. He had a black eye and small cuts on his face. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing." He grunted and he turned around to hide his face.

Kagome set the coffee on the table. "It's not nothing, tell me what happened!"

Inuyasha turned around and snarled "None of your business!"

"I was just trying to help!"

"Well, I don't need your help!"

"Fine!" Kagome yelled that last word, ending the argument. Silence followed, signaling the argument was over and the coffee went forgotten on the table. Kagome muttered curses as she walked to the front where people had started to line up in groups at the red velvet rope.

One silent tear ran down her face as she remembered what he had said to her. Hugging her self she sat down in the well known red chair and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Why was he so cold? Didn't he see that she cared about him? Wait…cared? There's no way she cared for him, she just met him yesterday. Not to mention he was selfish and unkind.

A quiet bang was heard from behind her and she scrambled up from the chair quickly, as she knew that it was Inuyasha coming and she did not want to upset him anymore than he already was. The already expected calls from the small children in line were heard filled with calls of joy knowing that they were going to see Santa. Inuyasha came and sat down without a word nor a glance at Kagome, but then again, she didn't look or speak to him either.

The first child came up to Kagome with a jolly hop. To her that signified yet another day at the Santa Exhibit.

- - - - - - - - - -

The day had come to an end and Kagome let out a breath of relief as she stepped out of the now almost empty mall. It has been along day, lots of children and a Santa with a black eye wasn't exactly the best combination. Running a hand through her long raven hair, Kagome shuffled threw her pant pockets. That's weird she could have sworn she put her keys in her pocket. Oh well, they're probably in her purse.

The medium black lether purse was picked up from its perch on top of the car and zipped open.

"Lipstick, pen, paper…no keys?" Kagome muttered franticly.

Kagome closed her eyes in recognition of what she just did. Peaking into the car windows, something gleamed in her eyes. There they were, sitting innocently on the car seat. This was not her day.

Sighing Kagome leaned back and thought of what she should do. BEEP BEEP. Should she call her mom first? BEEP BEEP. Or maybe she should call the tow truck. BEEP BEEP! And where was the beeping coming from?

"Oi! Wench! Are you deaf?"

Huffing in frustration she swiveled to the right and saw no other than Inuyasha. Oh no.

"No, I am not!"

"Then what are you sitting there like an idiot for?"

"For your In-for-ma-tion, I have just locked my keys in my car."

The cocky grin on Inuyasha face slid off and he looked forward. "Do you need a ride?"

Kagome rose an eyebrow. "I don't know, can I trust you?"

Inuyasha gave an exaggerated roll off the eyes. "Just get in"

Kagome smiled and walked around to hop into the black jeep.

The jeep accelerated as the gas pedal was pressed down.

"So, where am I taking you?"

"The shrine please"

"Okay"

An awkward silence followed. The kind of silence that you hear at Christmas dinner after hearing a really bad joke. Inuyasha was the first to break the silence.

"Sorry for yelling at you."

Kagome eyes widened and she turned to Inuyasha. "What?"

"I think you really are deaf, wench"

Kagome ignored the insult and smiled. "Thanks for saying sorry."

He nodded gruffly. "I'm just not used to people asking what's wrong."

"Well, maybe we can be friends."

Smiling slightly to himself, Inuyasha pulled in front of the shrine. "Yeah, ok."

Opening the door, Kagome then stepped out and stuck her head back in.

"Thanks for the ride Inuyasha"

"Welcome"

Kagome shut the door and as both went on to their separate lives they both thought.

'Maybe he/she's not so bad after all'

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

A/N: Hey! Okay second chapter finished. I actually edited this time so hopefully there will be less mistakes. I'm kind of struggling with the first part here but I know what will happened later on so ill get threw.

Please review! It will only take a minute.

And check out the one shot I made if you like All I Want For Christmas. Thanks!

WintersBlaze

P.S/ I accidentally put this chapter into my one shot. lol. Sorry for the mixup!


	3. Metal

**_Santa's Little Helper_**

A/N: Well, then, today is my birthday! YAY! Well today is Sunday so by the time I post this my birthday will be over, but whatever. If you have anytime, go check out my one shot 'All I Want For Christmas' thanks. Well, here's chapter 3, enjoy!

**mynameisMimisaidpandakiller: Thanks I'm glad you like.**

**Kagome7765: Thanks much, I'm on it. **

**Nomadgirl66: Thanks for reviewing!**

**UnderTheCherryBlossoms: Don't worry I will keep updating. Thanks for reviewing!**

**StoryLover226: Glad you like. Yup Shippo will becoming back into the story, not sure when yet, but he will eventually. And you will definitely find out about Inuyasha black eye in the story later on, I don't want give anything away yet. Thanks for reviewing!**

**neon blue:** **I'm happy you like the facts I have to search hard to find one suitable. Thanks for reviewing **

**sugarsweet pie: Hey there, Yah I did accidentally put the 2nd chapter in my one shot lol Thanks for pointing it out. I'm glad you think of my story like that I feel so loved! lol.**

**big anime fan 014: Heres the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**  
**sugarsweet pie: Lol. Yeah. rubs back of head**  
**ra:** **It is kind off funny that Inuyasha is Santa isn't it? Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

_Quote of the day:_ _A Christmas candle is a lovely thing; It makes no noise at all, But softly gives itself away; While quite unselfish, it grows small._

**Fact of the day: The Christmas tree was first decorated with lights in the 16th century. It is believed that Martin Luther, the Protestant reformer, was the first to add lighted candles to the tree. He was so taken with the Christmas night sky that he wished to bring "the lights of the stars" into the home of his family. From this, decorating the tree with ornaments, messages and notes, and small gifts emerged in later centuries leading to our customs today.**

> >**  
**

Santa's Little Helper

Chapter 3: Not yet titled

By WintersBlaze

> >

The sound of children laughing down the street was heard as they played at the local playgrounds. Inuyasha walked down the dirty street, scraping his feet along the pavement with each step. The large black guitar case he was holding swung back and forth. His shiny silver hair was kept over his face, avoiding the peoples disapproving stares.

This was how his life had always been. Shot down because he wasn't normal. He was half-breed, a freak of nature. He had lost the only people who had ever loved him, his mother and father. They were murdered when he was 5.

**-Flashback**-

A sickening sound came to Inuyashas sensitive ears. It was the sound of flesh. Flesh being ripped open forced and unmercifully. Inuyasha sat in the dark corner of the house. His mother told him to stay there and not move, so he did, he wouldn't disobey her.

Metal was what Inuyasha could smell. The metal smell of blood, it was so thick he could almost taste it.

"Inuyasha…" A faint whisper was heard. Looking across the room, Inuyasha saw his mother lying in a pool of her own blood. Tears leaked down Inuyasha face, but he soaked them up quickly with his sleeve. He told himself he wouldn't cry.

Picking up his mother he gentle cradled her in his arms. Her blood soaked his clothes, but he didn't care.

"Goodbye Inuyasha, I will always love you." Inuyasha couldn't speak. More tears built up in his eyes. With his mother's last words, he felt her leave the reality and the pain behind for something better. That's what life was. Pain.

**-End Flashback**-

Dropping his head down further than it already was he continued walking. He swore he would kill the bastard that killed his parents one day. His fists clenched at the memory and he took a look at his surroundings.

He didn't exactly have the best life around. He lived in the small, dirty trailer park with his alcoholic brother, Sesshomaru. It was the same thing every night. Locking himself in his room as Sesshomaru came back with another whore of the street. He wasn't going to live like this when he turned 18. He had dreams and he was going to fulfill them. The dream? To build up his own band and tour the world, but for now it was and empty dream. The local club paid him to pay there, so he did. He would take what he could get.

The alleyway had begun to darken as the sun started to drop below the ground. Cold sweat built up on his hand that was closed around the guitar case handle. He always got nervous walking through here.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A low male voice shook as three large shadows emerged from behind a large crate.

Inuyasha growled as he heard the familiar voice. "I thought you would've had enough when I kicked your ass yesterday, Koga."

"Now Inuyasha, you shouldn't be so cocky." Koga smirked. "I've got friends with me this time."

Koga pulled something black and shiny out of his pocket. Pointing the gun up to Inuyasha's face, Inuyasha winced at the cursed object.

"You can't scare me, Koga" Inuyasha stood tall as he looked at what could be death in eyes.

"Really? Do you know what would happen if I pulled this?" Koga taunted as he placed his finger over the trigger. "Bang, bang, you're dead."

Inuyasha's eye twitched and his jaw clenched as Koga continued to talk. "Filthy scum like you doesn't deserve to live."

Siren could be heard in the background. Cursing, Koga pocketed the lack gun as he smirked at Inuyasha.

"The coppers are coming, but don't worry, I'll be back." With that last statement Koga disappeared in the darkness.

Gleaming the police drove by Inuyasha, giving him a wary look out the window. He best get out of her before Koga comes back. By now he had gotten used to Koga's continuous. Koga had gone to jail once for murdering someone, someone who betrayed Inuyasha long ago. They fighted constantly, which was why he came to work sporting a black eye. He didn't dare tell Kagome yesterday why he had the black eye. What would he say? Yeah, my alcoholic brother kicked me out yesterday and then I got into a fight with some murderer. No way.

Continuing down the dirty road, he broke into a quick jog. He had to get to the club soon, or he might miss his cue and get fired. That he couldn't afford, literally. Blinking neon lights came into view saying 'Shikon Club.' It was the best club in the city, which was why he wouldn't give up the chance to play here. Although he was a pretty good singer, he was still surprised they even let him work here.

Coming up to the large covered glass doors, he opened it and walked back stage to get read for his performance. Hopefully, it would be a good night.

> >

"I.D. please." The deep male voice requested as Kagome stepped up to the doors.

Shuffling through her purse, she pulled out a small plastic card and showed it to him. Nodding his head gruffly he stepped aside to let her in.

Her, Sango, and Miroku did this almost every Sunday. They came to they best club in town, Shikon Club. The loud music greeted her as she stepped into the dark room.

"Let's get a table!" Sango yelled to Kagome over the booming music.

"You go! I'm going to get a drink!" Sango nodded and they both headed off in different directions.

Clubs always made Kagome feel alive, from the loud music to the flashing lights. The fast upbeat music stopped and a slow song was played. Couples on the dance floor paired up and dance rhythmical to the music. Spotting Sango and Miroku she couldn't help but laugh. Sango's face had long ago turned crimson and Miroku's face had a huge smile plastered on it.

Stepping up to the bar Kagome sat down at the long table.

"Bloody Mary, please."

Waiting patiently for the bartender to finish her drink she suddenly felt someone watching her. Shooting her head in all directions she noticed the curtains that went backstage flutter and then become still. Kagome shook her head.

'I think I really need that drink.'

> >

Inuyasha opened the curtain and walked backstage to set up his guitar, he was only going on in a few minutes. Koga had taken up a lot of his time.

Hooking the blue electric guitar to the amp, he strummed the strings and tuned the guitar to song he was playing. His sensitive ears were pressed tightly against his head as the music boomed forcefully against his eardrums.

After being satisfied with how his guitar sounded, he set it down gently and opened up the curtains slightly to look out. A slow song was playing, he gagged at how close the couple on the dance floor were. He wasn't always much to watch the couples dance. A couple of familiar faces stuck out from the crowd.

'Hey isn't that Sango and Miroku?' Inuyasha look to his left. 'That must mean that…'

Kagome!

Inuyasha shot back behind the curtain just as Kagome looked in his direction. Oh Kami, he hoped she didn't see him. What if see did? Wait…why was he getting all nervous?

A booming voice sounded when they talked into the mic.

"Is everyone having a good time tonight?" A loud 'Yeah' was heard from the people in the club.

"Great! Now let's all give a hand for our live entertainment tonight! Inuyasha Takahashi!"

Shit that was his cue! Grabbing his guitar quickly he jumped onto stage and ran up to the microphone.

Starting off with a few strums, Inuyasha started the song.

Johnny Falls – Hedley. Warning: Song has bad language

Johnny Falls  
He throws his hands  
Into the air, into these walls  
He's freakin out  
He's got a gun  
He'll get his way  
He'll have his fun  
You make a mess  
You bruise my name  
Try to cut me down with every word you say  
If you wreck my day  
If you wreck my day  
You son of a bitch you're gonna get some

And I'm tired  
Of this stupid game  
Running in circles from you again  
Don't blame me  
For what I gotta do  
I won't hate myself to be loved by you

Johnny runs  
He shuts his eyes  
He only sees  
From nine to five  
Don't let him down  
He's got a gun  
He'll get his way  
He'll have his fun  
All you wannabes  
Don't have what it takes  
To take a shot at me  
To put me in my place  
If you wreck my day  
If you wreck my day  
You son of a bitch you're gonna get some

And I'm tired  
Of this stupid game  
Running in circles from you again  
Don't blame me  
For what I gotta do  
I won't hate myself to be loved by you

Don't push me  
Don't blame me  
Or you'll be sorry  
You're not getting through  
I won't back down  
As of right now  
I won't hate myself to be loved by you

Wo--ah, wo--ah, wo--ah

See me cry  
See me smile  
See me fall  
See me fly yea  
And I'm tired  
Of this stupid game  
Running in circles from you again  
Don't blame me  
For what I gotta do  
I won't hate myself to be loved by you

Don't push me  
Don't blame me  
Or you'll be sorry  
You're not getting through  
I won't back down  
As of right now  
I won't hate myself to be loved by you

Wo--ah, wo--ah, wo--ah

I won't hate myself to be loved by you

Wo--ah, wo--ah, wo--ah

I won't hate myself to be loved by you

Wo--ah, wo--ah, wo--ah

I won't hate myself to be loved by you

Wo--ah, wo--ah, wo--ah

I won't hate myself to be loved by you

woa---h.

Roars and cheers from the people echoed through the building. They soon died off and music was once played again from the speakers.

Walking off the stage Inuyasha put his guitar back in its case. Jumping down the stairs he quickly hurried to the door. He had to get back home or Sesshomaru would kick him out again, and if he got kicked out again he might get more injuries than just a black eye.

Kagome pushed threw the people that were currently cheering for the silver-haired boy on stage. Pushing threw the last person she came up to the stage but none was no longer standing there. The booming music from the speakers had been turned again and Kagome turned around to look at the doors. Silver flashed in her eyes. Where was he going in such a rush?

Following him out the door she saw him turned the corner down the alley that lead to the trailer park. The street here was filthy. Garbage had been thrown everybody and crows had started to pick at the leftovers. Kagome trailed a ways behind him, making sure that he didn't see her, for if he did it wouldn't be pretty. Looking around at her surroundings, she felt pity for Inuyasha. No one should have to live like this. Some of the houses had started to rot and crumble. Not watching where she was going, she hit a cardboard box and tripped. Letting out a wheezed cough as she hit the ground, she heard Inuyasha stop. Laying flat on the ground she didn't even dare to breath.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha snapped around to look behind him. Somebody was lying on the street.

"I see you laying there, stand up!"

Kagome started to shake as she sat up. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha surprised face held anger.

"You left in a hurry, I thought something was wrong" Kagome kept her bangs hidden over eyes

"So, you followed me!" Inuyasha growled. He didn't want her finding out he lived in a place like this!

A tear rolled down Kagome face and she quickly wiped it off. Why did she have to follow him? Kagome heard a low voice from just ahead of her.

"Hey mutt-face! I see you got yourself a bitch!" Koga walked up to Kagome and looked as her as if he were examining her. "She's a nice piece of ass, if I do say myself."

Inuyasha growled and clenched his fist. "Don't touch her!"

Koga smirked "Why is she yours? It will make it all the more fun when I make her mine."

Swiftly grabbing her wrist he dug his claws into her wrist and she cried out in pain. The crimson liquid flowed from her wrist and dripped off her hand.

"You're my woman! Say it!" Koga's already tight grip became tighter and blood started to flow faster.

"No!" Kagome chocked out a sob.

Koga pulled out the black gun from his pocket and pointed it at Inuyasha.

"Say it or I'll kill him!"

"No, don't hurt him!"

"Then say it!"

"I'm your woman." Kagome whispered it silently and lowered her face in shame.

Koga smirked evilly at Inuyasha "You see she's mine now!"

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha charged at Koga.

Koga put his finger over the trigger. "Bad Choice"

Bang! All time stopped. Everything was in slow motion. He could see Kagome's shameful face, and the shiny piece of metal that was now coming towards him. Inuyasha felt the small bullet hit him in the chest and he fell on the ground unconscious. Reality had come back again. Kagome screamed. Trying to run to Inuyasha, she couldn't she had lost too much blood. She fell down into the red puddle that had formed at her feet. Police sirens rang as they come closer and she felt Koga let go off her wrist and run.

'Forgive me Inuyasha'

Bright lights from the police car were all Kagome could see before she blacked out.

> >

A/N: Okay 3 chapter is now done! W00t! 2700 words! Does a little review jig Review Review!


	4. What Friends Are For

**_Santa's Little Helper_**

A/N: The holidays have now arrived and I have to work my ass off to finish this, I hope I won't have to cut it off a little. I hope you all have a happy holiday! And remember to take advantage of the food this only happens once a year. Chapter 4 is now finished enjoy!

**Daughter of The Forest: I will be updating, see I'm updating right now! w00t! And if your mom tries to kill you beat her off with a stick lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ra: It is isn't it? MUAHAHA…ha. Thanks for reviewing!**

**neon blue: I will try my hardest to update often on the holidays since I will have a lot of time. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ScariMoi: Well, I'm glad that you decided to check out my fic, even though its not rated t. Thanks for reviewing!**

**EvilKevin: Yes, dark very dark, but it will get happier! 0.o Meow?… Thanks for reviewing!**

**big anime fan 014: Thanks much I will try my hardest to update! Thanks for reviewing!**

_Quote of the day: Isn't it funny that at Christmas something in you gets so lonely for - I don't know what exactly, but it's something that you don't mind so much not having at other times._

**_Fact of the day: The use of a Christmas wreath as a decoration on your front door, mantel or bay window symbolizes a sign of welcome and long life to all who enter._**

_&_**_  
_**

Santa's Little Helper

Chapter 4:

By WintersBlaze

&

Beep, Beep, Beep…

The white hospital room echoed the beeps gently. The crisp white sheets were no longer blanched white, as they were spotted with blood. Dark hair clashed with the white pillow.

A dark pair of teary eyes blinked and the girl that owned them sighed. Looking over her side she saw her mother sleeping peacefully on her bedside, a book laying on the ground.

Swinging her feet over the edge Kagome carefully stood up. Grasping her I.V. pole, she slowly walked out of the room.

It had been a couple of days since the incident and Inuyasha was still unconscious. This had been Kagome's daily routine. Wake up, see her mother sleeping by her side, then walking over to visit Inuyasha.

Room 312 came into to view. The light colored door opened easily and Kagome stepped into the equally bright room as her own. The hospital gown fluttered as a gust of air greeted her, making her feel chilled in her almost nothing attire. Sliding her slippered feet across the floor she came to the silver-haired boys bedside. She winced at how he looked. Even though she saw him before it still made her eyes sting. Tubes upon tubes were hooked up to him. His face was pale, making him look ghostly. A hospital cap was placed on his head. Why was he always wearing something on his head? Poor guy, he didn't deserve this. This was all her fault. Why did she have to follow him?

Leaning over to look at him a couple of tears ran down her face and onto the bed. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and lightly took his hand in hers. How is it that she only met this guy a few days ago, but it felt like she knew him her whole life?

"How are you feeling today, Inuyasha?" Kagome sighed as silence followed.

Letting go of his hand she folded her arms neatly on the bed and set her head on them. She'd have a nap, maybe buy the time she awoke he would wake up too.

&

Beep, Beep, Beep…

The white walls glared in Inuyasha's eyes as he tried to open them. Squinting around the room everything was blurry. A warm bundle was lying beside him, making only that half of him warm. Lifting a shaky arm, Inuyasha placed his hand on the bundle and it stirred under his touch.

The raven-haired girl lifted her head showing hopeful brown eyes.

"Hey Kagome." His voice was weak, barely even a scratch. He gave a weak smile in her direction.

Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes and she placed her hands over face.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered softly, shaking her head. "I thought something was wrong, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Kagome."

Kagome stared incredulously at him. "It's not okay, you could have died, and it would have been my fault!"

Tears streamed down her face and on to the hospital gown. She gave him a sad stare only to receive the same in return. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand she stood up from her seat. "I should go."

"No, don't go!" Inuyasha grabbed on to her uninjured wrist. His lips held worry; his face held surprise but his eyes held helplessness.

Turning around Kagome looked at him.

"What?" she asked softly.

Blushing lightly Inuyasha dropped her hand watching it hand fall back to her side.

"I mean um…"

A small smile graced Kagome's face and she sat back down at her previous seat.

"I'll stay with you, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha looked away out the curtained window. To embarrassed to look at Kagome, he had just shown vulnerability. "Well, only if you want too."

"Believe me, Inuyasha, I do."

His head turned towards her and he smiled her as she smiled at him. 'Thanks, Kagome"

"What friends are friends for, right?"

His smile only got bigger. "Right"

&

It had been another 4 days before they would let Inuyasha out of the hospital. Even though Kagome had already been released she still spent her days with him in the hospital, and it was a hard job looking after an antsy Inuyasha. Between the food fights in the cafeteria and all of the frightened nurses, she was glad he was getting out of there.

"Okay so remember, if you feel any pain, I have subscribed you some-" The doctor paused "Are you listening to me, sir?"

Inuyasha continued to chew on the mangled straw that he currently had in his mouth. " Yeah whatever."

Kagome sighed. At least he was back to his normal self.

Kagome smiled at the doctor. "Thank you, doctor, if he feels any pain I will be sure he gets his painkillers." she answered for Inuyasha taking the small slip of paper from the doctor.

"It's good he has someone like you, are you his girlfriend?" It was amazing what such an innocent question could have on some people.

Inuyasha froze dropping his straw on the ground, while both him and Kagome turned 10 shades of red in 2 seconds.

"N-no doctor, we are just friends." Kagome stuttered, waving her hands in front of her. By the color on her face some people would have guess she were chocking to death.

"Good friends." Inuyasha ended off equally stunned and red. He quickly bent down to pick up his dropped straw. He examined it closely.

"We should be going, now." Kagome nudged Inuyasha and he looked up from his straw.

"Yeah, thanks doc"

He was just about to put the straw back in to his mouth when the doctor grabbed it from him.

"Hey! That's my straw!"

The doctor turned around and grabbed a coffee stir stick sitting on the desk. "Here, you can this one."

Inuyasha grinned like a child. "Sweet."

Kagome watched him and sighed. "Coming?"

He gave an irritated glare. "Hold on, don't get your thong in a bunch!"

The doctor watched their little feud.

"Why are you always so rude you said you wanted to get out of here!"

"Well, excuse me, but I had to get a new straw!"

"Who cares about a stupid straw!"

"Hello! I care!"

The doctor laughed and shook his head. They were going to make quite the couple one day.

Inuyasha and Kagome argued on down the hallway until the closed doors of the elevator ended their friendly feud.

Everything was back to normal.

&

A/N: Chapter 4 is now kaput! w00t! I got christmas tomorrow i still have to buy coffe for my dad --' Oh i have a good idea! How about ya'll give a review for christmas! wow i am just one smart cookie. Well make sure to have nothing but fun tomorrow! Later!  



	5. Soggy Cornflakes

**_Santa's Little Helper_**

A/N: Hey! I hope everybody had a good holiday! I thought and thought about this and im deciding whether or not I should just keep writing this story or put it on delay and start it up again next Christmas. If I didn't put in on hold I would maybe have the story finished by end of February, so you wouldn't have to wait, but if I started it up again next Christmas, then I would probably have all the chapters done by then in which I would just post them. So I guess it your choice! But anyways here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy!

**SD6789: Why thank you. **

**ra: I will! Gives thumbs up**

**sugarsweet pie: Yes everything is back to normal, but for how long? MUAHAHA! Thanks for reviewing!**

**TouchofPixieDust: I hope you had a merry Christmas too! I'm glad to know you like my story. And it's up for the reviewers to decide whether or not finish now.**

**drunken munky: Thanks man, YOU kick major ass, hehe Thanks for reviewing!**

**Psychowolf14: Hey, no problem. You can't always review Thanks much!**

_Quote of the day: Christmas is a time when you get homesick - even when you're home_

**_Fact of the day: Oliver Cromwell, in England banned Christmas Carols between 1649 and 1660. Cromwell thought that Christmas should be a very solemn day so he banned carols and parties. The only celebration was by a sermon and a prayer service._**

Disclaimer: Oh for thou art will be hurt, for thou do not own Inuyasha. And thou art the deepest sorrows will thou art become a puddle of intergalatically spacious mud. OH! Glorious mud where art thou? Were the beauty of the smell of shit shall rule upon us and plunge us to darkness! Damn that's hard, no wonder the people went crazy back then. That one line where Sesshomaru sticks his cig into the food and says something (don't wanna give it away) was off the Jesus of suburbia video by greenday so don't sue cause you know, I'm broker than a skunk on crack.

> >

Santa's Little Helper

Chapter 5: Soggy Cornflakes

By WintersBlaze

> >

A day had now past since Inuyasha had been let out of the hospital. Kagome was worried so much he was surprised that she didn't take him in as her son.

Work had just ended and he started on his adventure, he was sure he could call it, back to his 'home.' He was sure Sesshomaru would greet him when he got there. Not that it would be a nice greeting, cause if it were there would definitely be some chaos in the night.

Spotting the dirty old trailer, he slowly made his way to it. Hopefully, Sesshomaru would have another whore to keep him entertained. He wasn't in the mood to argue and get beat up tonight. But of course as he found out things never seemed to go his way.

Inuyasha walked threw the door into house, it wreaked of smoke and rotten food. Sesshomaru stood in the kitchen, drunk off his ass, making what looked to be supper, to Inuyasha great displeasure. He walked over to the brown couch and sat down for he knew Sesshomaru would want him to wait.

Footsteps were heard coming out of the kitchen and Sesshomaru came into the room holding a plate, of what looked to Inuyasha to be rice and soggy cornflakes. Great, his all time favorite crappy meal.

Sesshomaru slid the plate to Inuyasha while Inuyasha gave him a hard glare. As Sesshomaru light a cigarette he sat down in the dirty chair by the coffee table. Sesshomaru was a man of great pride; he was a full demon unlike his brother. His eyes were the same piercing gold as the man sitting across from as were his hair color. A blue crescent moon and purple stripes adorned his face. Leaning back he caught his brothers glare. Blowing out a puff of smoke, he spoke with slurred speech.

"Who do you think you are? Jesus nailed the couch, suffering for sins? And I'm the loser?" Sesshomaru blew out another puff of smoke in Inuyasha's face.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Well that makes you the brother of a loser."

Taking his cigarette he leaned over the table and shoved in to Inuyasha's rice that was sitting on his plate. Staring at his plate Inuyasha then gave a disgusted look at Sesshomaru. Smacking the plate, it flew up into the air and splattered food on Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stood up and glared at him. "Your pathetic."

Inuyasha took a step to walk away, but Sesshomaru caught his sleeve ripping him back onto the couch. Sesshomaru took a swipe at Inuyasha, punching him in nose and successfully breaking it. Inuyasha just sat there and took it, for he knew that if he tried to fight back against a drunk Sesshomaru it wouldn't be pretty.

"Nobody will ever love you, your nothing but filthy scum." Sesshomaru's voice was filled with venom. "Why do you think that girl betrayed you, because your nothing but filthy scum!"

Inuyasha's fists clenched and his body shook with rage as Sesshomaru continued to taunt.

"What was her name again? Oh yes, Kikyo. She was the one who screamed the loudest when I raped her."

Inuyasha suddenly stood up his bangs covering his eyes. His body shook violently. "Shut up, you bastard!"

Sesshomaru smirked and grabbed the knife that had flew off the plate. "Here" He put the knife in Inuyasha's hand "Why don't you do everyone a favor and kill yourself."

Shooting his head back up his eyes had turned a blood red instead of the stunning gold.

Sesshomaru smirked again "Finally I got you mad enou-"

Sesshomaru's talking suddenly ceased when Inuyasha plunged the knife through Sesshomaru's stomach.

"How does it feel, bastard?" Inuyasha spat before darting up the stairs his room.

He was really going to let his anger out on it.

> >

"I can't believe he forgot his jacket, the stupid dope."

Kagome drove her car down the familiar dirty street that she had been on only several days ago.

It had been just after work when Inuyasha left, she noticed he had forgotten his jacket. So, being such a helpful person she looked up his address and drove down there. She could have walked since it was only a little ways but ever since the whole thing with Koga, she'd be damned if she did that. Although she could have phoned, to her disappointed she noticed he didn't even have a phone number.

Turning the corner the dirty white trailer came into view. She was a little ways away when she noticed that someone pulled out of the driveway a little ways away. They pulled out rather fast, as if in a hurry, and sped of down the road. It wasn't Inuyasha's jeep so she guessed it mustn't have been him.

Kagome pulled into the driveway, shut off her car and stepped out. She took a few steps toward the trailer, but then stopped when she heard something. Was that a yell? Nah, she must have been imagining things.

Continuing up to door she knocked on it timidly when she reached it. After not getting a response she knocked harder. Still nothing. There wasn't something wrong was there?

Creaking the door open she peered inside.

"Hello?"

Crash…Bang…Smash

Kagome jumped. What was that? Looking down the hallway where it was coming from, she shut the door behind her and quickly jotted down the hallway.

A dirty plain white door came into Kagome's view. It sat ajar.

Bang…Bang…Smash…

Her heart quickened and a lump formed in her throat, but she swallowed it down forcefully. Quickening her steps toward the noise she brain told her to stop but her heart said otherwise. Stepping up to the door she place her slender hand on the rusty handle. An angry yell ripped out from the door, and quickly retreated her hand from it.

Crash…Boom

Her eyebrows crunched and she placed her hand once more on the handle and swung the door open. Kagome nearly cried out. Posters currently from the walls were ripped off and the mattress was sitting askew against the bed frame. Pieces of paper littered the floor and bits of blood were rubbed across the wall, unknown to where it came from. The dressers had been tipped over spilling the contents that were in them. Feathers floated gently across the room, coming from a pillow that was currently being beaten by the silver-haired boy.

"Inuyasha stop it!" her yelling made her way to the boy and he snapped his head up at her. His blood shot eyes almost glaring holes into her, made her shudder.

"Go away!" He commenced beating the pillow ruthlessly. But Kagome decided she wouldn't allow it.

Marching over she yanked the pillow from Inuyasha's grasp. He turned around and snarled at her but she kept her ground.

"GET OUT!" He bellowed, and threw her out of the room. Kicking the door closed after her and throwing the mattress against it.

Letting out a silent curse she darted down the short hallway and out the back door. The loud bang and yells could continue to be heard from even outside. She came to Inuyasha's window and watched as he continued to destroy the almost already nearly empty room. The window was big enough to let her in, maybe she could open it. A burst of feathers exploded in front of the window, blocking her view.

All of a sudden it went quiet. It scared her. Kagome shoved open the window and crawled in through it. The smell of metallic blood met her nose, as she flew across the room to where the youth was now slumped on the ground. Red blood was flowing from his nose, which was at a crocked angle, hinted at the fact that it was broken. The spaced out look on his face did nothing but stare at the drops of blood that fell from his chin.

Kagome took a cautious step towards him. "Inuyasha…"

No response. Kagome frowned and crouched down in front of him. "Inuyasha…talk to me…"

Inuyasha's shaky arm reached up and wiped his arm across his nose. A long red smear appeared in it's wake.

He continued to stare at the ground with no emotion before a silent tear ran down his face and mixed with his blood.

Before he could stop himself, a chocked sob came out and Kagome wrapped her arms around him to comfort him.

His sobs wracked his frame violently and Kagome could only tightened her hold, while whispering words of comfort. Kagome vowed she would always be there for him. And so she stayed there holding onto the hurt young man, who wasn't more than just another scared little boy.


	6. IMPORTANT!

**Alrighty, how's everyone today, hey? Sorry I haven't been updating recently I've been sick. So, now that I am well enough, I shall be asking a very important question! Now that Christmas is over should I continue the story and finish it? Or should I save it for next Christmas, during which time I would finish it then? It's all up to you people! Ask and you shall receive! For now you can go check out my new story, Tales of Romance, if you like. :3**


	7. Big Softy

**_Santa's Little Helper_**

A/N: Alright then, the votes are in! And the verdict is everybody wants me to continue it so, it shall be continued. WHOO HOO! And good news, there won't be any angst after that last chapter, atleast not that I'm planning on, aren't ya'll proud of me? By the way if anybody knows any good romance novels, please do tell me about them I need one for my other story. Thanks! I am now at 1000 clicks W00T! Thank you everyone! You are all awesome!

**Nomadgirl66: Ya think? Alrighty then, Thanks for reviewing!**

**donttrytofixme59: Alright! Christmas cheer! W00T! Turns on Christmas carols and grabs some cookies Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Year of the dog: Alrighty! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Daughter of The Forest: Kay, I'll keep writing, thanks for reviewing!**

**Horcrexhexer: YAY! YAY! YAY!**

**Darking Queen: Okay, so I was so not quitting I would have just put it on delay. And it's not Christmas spirit that I lack, I listen to Christmas carols in the middle of june, I have enough Christmas spirit to stuff a turkey hehe. But I don't know if I'd be able to do the little creepy person thing cause I might start having nightmares and then get shipped of to some sort of mental institute, which means that I would never get the story finish, sadly icing sugar and creepy people can't always get the job done. I'll take the reindeer though! Reindeer are awesome! lol. Thanks for reviewin'!**

**lolkaratechick: Aw, ok I'm continuing. Cheers! Thanks for reviewing!**

**SD6789: Thanks, I am feeling better. If you would like me to continue his winter then I shall! Yup, yup. Thanks for reviewing!**

**neon blue: Alright, ill finish as long as ya'll keep the Christmas in you. Alright that sounded gay. Thanks for reviewing!**

**TouchofPixieDust: Alright then, I'll continue. Thanks for reviewing!**

**SD6789: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**neon blue: What were you confused about? Cause I can fix it. I don't like confused people. And hey Christmas aint always a happy season for some people. If this were a happy story about elves you'd probably be reading uh what was that book called again? oh well. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ra: I'm on it! Thanks for reviewin'!**

**Darking Queen: Yah, I wanna take him home too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**KagiHime: Yes, Fluffy is evil! Him and his fluffieness! That evil fluff ball! hehe Thanks for reviewing!**

**Nomadgirl66: Thanks, I was thinking about Inuyasha staying with Kag but then I thought that it wouldn't really go with the rest of the plot line, that woulda been cute though. Thanks for reviewing!**

**kagome10678: Thank you kindly!**

**Sesshomaru's soulmate: Thanks much!**

**Sesshomaru's soulmate: Really? the button wasn't working? Huh…that weird. Thanks for reviewing!**

**gothic Inuyasha: Thanks for that. I appreciate it. Yah, it is sad what Inuyasha has to go through, poor Inu. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Wind Rider: How is it weird because they changed the ages of santa? Well the way I look at it they were sick and tired of them getting worn out so easily, I dunno, ya need to switch it up once in a while ya know? Thanks for reviewing!**

**sugarsweet pie: Well, unfortunately, not everybody has a happy Christmas. Ya can't squeeze blood from a turnip, eh? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorry if I missed anyone!**

Sorry, no, facts or quotes this chapter I'm in a rush to post.

&

Santa's Little Helper

Chapter 6: Big Softy

By WintersBlaze

&

Kagome came to the door of the shrine. Holding the trembling boy, she pushed him gently inside with her hand.

"Mama!" Kagome led Inuyasha over to the couch and sat down him. "My friend needs help, can he spend the night?"

Kagome's mother rushed out to look at the boy's condition. "Oh that poor dear, of course he may spend the night."

"Thank you, Mama."

Kagome turned her attention back to Inuyasha. His was stoic, showing no emotion. His golden eyes were currently fixated on the ground, watching intently, as thought there was tap-dancing pickles with straw hats. Who knows, maybe in Inuyasha's mind there was.

Waving an outstretched hand in front of his face she sighed as his eyes still remained with a glossy, distant look.

Softly taking by the arms she helped him stand up and led him up the stairs, slowly to her room.

Taking 5 minutes to step up the stairs she led him to the black futon her mother had set up. She laid him down and he fell into a light sleep immediately. Leaving his side to get a blanket, he outstretched his arms towards Kagome and whimpered.

Kagome smiled softly and allowed him once more to take her hand. As Inuyasha got a firm hold on Kagome, he yanked, successfully pulling her to him and holding her to his chest. Kagome let out a small cry of surprise. She froze and went stiff in his arms, a heated blush colored her face. Did his chest always look this good? Kagome, if possible, blushed. She shouldn't be thinking these things. Not when her friends had some serious mental issues at the moment.

Trying to wiggle out of his grasp it only caused the boy to whine and pull Kagome tighter. Kagome looked up at his face and bandaged nose, as she had already taken him to the hospital. Giving up she sunk against him going limp.

"Your nothing but a big softy are you?" she questioned softly, with something in-between a smile and a frown on her face.

A red cap remained perched on his head. Perhaps it would be more comfortable if she took it off. Reaching up, she gently took it off to reveal, puppy ears. She gasped and reached up to touch them. Is this why he would never take off his hat? Because he was a half demon? Taking a slender finger she moved his bangs out of his eyes.

"Well, I guess I'm not getting away from you anything time soon, hey?"

As if to answer her question and mock her, Inuyasha only strengthened his grip on her. With one last sigh she closed her eyes and the sound of Inuyasha's heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

&

Inuyasha's eyes slowly opened, unfocused and heavy. He was holding something, warm in his arms. Whatever it was it felt right, and he didn't want it to go away. The unusually warm bundle stirred in his arms. His senses returned quickly and he froze. Traveling his gaze downward, he met Kagome's angelic face. A deep blush flushed his face and he took a sharp intake of breath. He had one arm securely around her waist and another arm around her shoulders, holding her in place. Her arms were settled loosely against his chest.

Taking a clawed hand, he moved her bangs to the side, then pushed his bangs out of his face, touching his ears as he passed them. Wait a second…Ears? Where was his hat? It sat innocently on the right side of him and he snatched it up and put it on his head.

Does that mean she saw what he really was? Dammit! He didn't want her finding out that he was a half demon! Nobody else accepted him for what he was, why should she?

Unknown to him, Kagome started to awake next to him. Her wide brown eyes opened revealing concerned eyes at the hanyou.

"Inuyasha?"

Surprised his head shot up to her. "Kagome?" He scrambled up from the bed to stand next to it. "So, what do you think of me now?" he questioned bitterly.

Kagome gave a curious stare. "I don't know what you mean?"

"I mean these!" He ripped off his red cap to show her the two furry appendages. "I'm a half demon!"

"So?" came the soft answer from Kagome.

"Ha! I knew it! Your just like- wait, what did you say?" Inuyasha sputtered obviously expecting a different answer.

"I wouldn't have to any other way than the way you are." Kagome smiled. "And besides, I really like the ears."

Inuyasha stared dumfounded at Kagome. She doesn't mind that I'm a half demon? He rushed forward to her and took her in a binding hug.

"Thank you…" he whispered.

Kagome stood there startled with a blush on her face but hugged him back. "Anytime."

Pulling away hesitatingly, Inuyasha looked at the clock, which read, 10:14 am.

He lowered his head to hide a slight blush on his face. "Come on, we should be getting to work."

"I don't think so" she replied.

"Huh?"

"Mother called us in sick today." Kagome grinned cheerfully. "She said that you could use a day off, so I'm taking you somewhere!"

Inuyasha smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Who's filling in for me?"

Kagome grinned evilly. "Miroku."

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha snorted. "He couldn't even baby-sit a candy bar if he tried."

Throwing her head back, Kagome let out a light airy laugh, which made Inuyasha's heart soar.

"So, are you ready to go?" Kagome asked grabbing two jackets off the floor and tossing one to Inuyasha.

As Kagome walked out of the room, Inuyasha followed "So, where are we going?"

Turning back to him, Kagome grinned. "Now, that's a surprise."

Kagome turned away and Inuyasha grinned slightly at her.

She accepted him for what he was and who he was, and that made him the happiest little hanyou in the world.

&

A/N: FINISHED! Read the top if you haven't already, all the good stuff is at the top.


	8. Conclusions

**_Santa's Little Helper_**

A/N: Well then chapter seven is finished I decided I might as well do it while I've got the energy. I think you'll all really like this chapter. Hehe. I decided it might be better for Inuyasha to stay at Kagome's cause I figured out that it would work in the plot, for I have something planned and I though it would work out nicely. I actually edited this time, hopefully there won't be as many mistakes.

By the way…THERE IS A LOT OF INUYASHA OOC IN THIS CHAPTER…you know just to warn you.

**ReViEw TiMe!**

**neon blue: Yup Yup, I decided to continue, I know how you feel about the tests. I had a physics test this week and I am pretty sure I bombed it pretty bad, although I didn't study, I give up on studying. Well Thanks for reviewing!**

**UnderTheCherryBlossoms: Thank ya:D**

**Kitty: Alrighty then. Thanks for reviewing!**

**KagiHime: Lol Aint he? Yup that's all he is just a big teddy bear XD with a bow you can't for get the bow… yay! I got a golden prize! I'd like to thank my mother and my father yup, and also my coffee cup…where would I be without you? Thanks for reviewing! **

**SD6789: Hehe if you think that's sweet then you'll like this chapter. P Thanks for reviewing!**

**ra: Lol thanks, it was funny but acceptably true lol, thanks for reviewing!**

**Darking Queen: Lol you funny, yes kagome got into bed with Mr. Im-to-sexy-for-my-britches. lol Thanks for reviewing!**

**kitty: Have I been doing that? blushes oops…I try and be more careful thanks for reviewing!**

**phillygirl: No please don't smite me, I'm to young to die! XD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorry if I missed anyone!**

_Fact of the Day:_ A baby boy from Norfolk, England, was given the name:  
"Alex Ferguson Barthez Silvestre Neville Johnson Irwin Stam Brown May Beckham Keane Scholes Butt Veron Giggs Chadwick Cole Yorke Nistelrooy Solskjaer"  
After all the members of the Manchester United Football Team!

_Quote of the day:_ "Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind."

&

Santa's Little Helper

Chapter 7: Conclusions

By WintersBlaze

&

"Ugh!" Inuyasha placed a hand lightly over his sensitive nose, irritated at the fact that he couldn't plug his nose since it was still broken. "What is that smell?"

Kagome chuckled and lifted a finger, poking him in the arm. "That my friend is the smell of freshly cooked corn dogs." (I have no idea what corn dogs' smell like or taste like; they could be good for all I know)

They had arrived at the carnival a little under half an hour ago, and were now looking for some place to eat before going on rides. So far they had passed a cotton candy stall with a rude cashier, and a slushy stall, whose owner had fallen asleep.

"Well," he concluded dropping his hand back to his side. "It smells like dead cat."

She patted Inuyasha's back sympathetically, and gave him a baby face. "Aw, does poor little Inuyasha need a hug?" she cooed.

Inuyasha gave a boyish smile down at her and Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart stop a beat. Woah, okay…since when did _that _start happening?

"Hey, Kagome?" His voice brought her from her confused thoughts. "Can we have pizza? There's a stall just up ahead."

"Sure, why not?"

After ordering their pizza, they sat down at a nearby bench to eat.

"So, which ride do you want to go on first?" he asked amused by the man on stilts currently making balloon animals for children.

"How about that fun house thing?" Kagome suggested, "You know, the one that has the big air bed you can jump on in the middle?"

Inuyasha nodded and threw out his plate into the garbage can. "Yeah let's go there."

Inuyasha sat back and glanced around at the surroundings before he felt something warm being rubbed on his cheek.

He reached up and wiped it off.

It was Pizza Sauce.

He turned toward Kagome with raised eyebrows and a mischievous look on his face. "Did you just rub pizza sauce on my face?

"I might of." kagome crossed her arms and looked away.

"Well then I guess you'll have to face the wrath of," His face suddenly turned evil "The belly tickler!"

Kagome snapped her head towards him with wide eyes and smiled blocking herself with her arms. "NO DON'T!"

Inuyasha came towards her with an evil smile and arms outstretched. "The belly tickler is coming!"

Kagome shot of from her seat on the bench with a happy squeal and began to run through the crowds laughing, with Inuyasha on her heels.

"BELLY TICKLER!"

Inuyasha chased Kagome towards the ride that they had agreed to go on. They both flew by the manager, momentarily stopping to hand him their tickets.

"Belly Tickler!" Inuyasha once again hollered, making Kagome squeal again and laugh harder as she climbed up the rope ladder and then proceeded to the hall of mirrors.

She ran by the mirrors watching as each one made her into a different deformed shape. There was one that made her tall, one that made her look like a giraffe, one that made her look short, and her favorite, one that made her look like a noodle.

Finally, she cane to a slowly revolving tunnel that led to the large jumping area, there was currently no one in it.

Kagome stepped gingerly onto the large air mattress not wanting to topple over. She stood in the middle bracing herself for the wrath of the 'Belly Tickler.'

Inuyasha ran by the mirrors amused by how each on made him look. He reached the spinning tube and came out the other end in the jumping room. He spotted Kagome in the middle.

"Ha! I Gotcha now!"

He took large slow steps towards her with his hand in the tickle position.

"No, please have mercy!" Kagome let out a small scream and a laugh every time he took another stomp toward her.

"Mercy?" Inuyasha threw back his head and let out a loud dramatic laugh.

He was about to attack her middle, when suddenly the whole room plunged into darkness.

Kagome let out a scared shriek and clung onto Inuyasha. She was terrified of pitch-black darkness. Losing his balance, Inuyasha fell over taking her with him. He could smell Kagome's fear radiating off of her beside him.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her to calm her. "It's okay, Kagome, it's just a power outage, they'll probably have the light's back on in a few minutes."

She shuddered in his arms. "Are you sure?" She whimpered.

She felt him nod underneath her and she calmed down substantially.

"Okay." she whispered and laid her head down on Inuyasha's chest.

A warm heat crawled up Inuyasha's neck to create a blush on his face. At that moment he was very glad it was pitch black.

His arms tightened around her. Why did he feel such an overwhelming feeling to protect this girl? It wasn't because she looked like _her _was it?

No.

She may look like her but she's nothing like Kikyo…

He was broke out of his thoughts when he felt something wet soak into his shirt. It smelled like salt water. Kagome was crying.

Inuyasha sat up, placed her in his lap and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Please don't cry." he whispered

"I'm sorry." she murmured, "I've always been terrified of the dark, ever since I was little."

"You shouldn't be scared, I'll protect you."

She gave an unnoticed soft smile in his direction and wiped her tears. "Thanks Inuyasha, that's really sweet of you."

He felt his face flush and once again thanked Kami that it was dark.

Suddenly a small beep and then a click were heard and the room was flooded with light again.

Immediately, as if it were a reaction, both teens turned to look at each other. Amber met chocolate and they both blushed but were unable to take their gazes away. Unconsciously they both moved forward until their lips were no more then two centimeters apart from each other.

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

But you know unfortunately things like this never last.

"Hey, It's the elf lady!" a cheerful voice chirped from the tunnel.

Inuyasha and Kagome both separated quickly from each other with deep blushes on their faces. Kagome took in a deep breath before turning to the child. She smiled when she saw Shippo.

"I remember you too, Shippo."

Shippo beamed proudly. "The orphanage lady took me to play games and look what I won."

Shippo held out a new shiny green and red spinning top.

"Wow, that's very nice, Shippo, good job."

Shippo beamed again and then turned his attention to the blushing hanyou.

"I recognize you." Shippo pouted. "You not Santa! You big faker!"

Inuyasha was about to retaliate when Shippo bounce over and bopped Inuyasha over the head with a tiny fist.

Inuyasha scowled and rubbed his head. "Whatcha do that for, ya twerp?"

"Because you're a big faker!" Shippo pulled his eye downward and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Why you little…"

Shippo scrambled through the doorway to the hallway that led out and Inuyasha chased after him. Kagome shook her head and followed them.

It was like babysitting two kids.

&

Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the door to the house. Kagome had decided that it might be better for Inuyasha to stay awhile at her house. She didn't want risk him getting hurt again at his.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome stumbled through the Kitchen, collapsed on the couch and immediately fell asleep. Inuyasha wouldn't blame her either. She had been chasing him and Shippo all day. Opening the fridge he reached in and grabbed the chocolate milk. Pouring the brown liquid into a glass he mused over the day's events.

Just what had happened in the large jumping room? There was no mistaking it they had nearly kissed.

Setting the glass in the sink. He crept silently over to Kagome's side. Just what was she doing to him? He'd never felt this way about anyone since Kikyo died. She had suddenly vanished one day, never to be seen again. Kikyo didn't exactly bring back happy memories. The day before she disappeared she had cheated on him with a man named Onigumo. Although she betrayed him his heart still ached whenever he thought of her.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome. Why was it that he felt the need to protect her as if she was a glass doll?

He could only come up with one conclusion.

He had feelings for Kagome. He didn't know what they were, but they were something.

She accepted him for who he was, and for that he was grateful. Perhaps that was that was all he felt gratefulness.

Inuyasha grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over her before sweeping hair out of her faces and starting up the stairs.

And now he wondered if any of those feelings would ever be returned.

&

A/N: Wow this is a first Inuyasha realized he had feelings before Kagome did. They all grow up so fast! WAHHHHHH!


End file.
